A snood is a rope twisted of fibre/thread for attachment of hook to a fish line and in this context also equipped with an eye for attachment on swivel on a fish line. A fish hook is attached to one end of the snood, and in the other end the snood is attached to the fish line by the aid of a loop on the snood. Such lines may be 180-540 meters long and have up to 500 snoods with fish hooks attached to them. Typical dimensions of snoods are 18-25 inches (45-62.5 cm) long and the thickness normally varies in the region thread no. 12-24 (2.0-3.5 mm). The lines are put into the sea either manually from a coiled condition in boxes or the like, or mechanically by use of autoline equipment.
So far, the eye on such snoods has been made by simply providing a knot as shown in FIG. 1. However this knot has lead to weakening of breaking strength, large knot volume and many loose ends/tangles which may be stuck in machinery/swivels/hook in particular when hauling and launching the line.